Lets Play
by Jidat Donghae
Summary: SEKUEL POOR DADDY DONGHAE /Full nc/


**Tittle**

"**LETS PLAY"**

**Cast**

**Donghae & Hyukjae (HaeHyuk), Taemin as Son's.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family apa lagi yaaaa? /mikir bareng Donghaek/ Tentuin sendiri ya~ bahahaha XD**

**Rated**

**M !**

**Disclamair**

**Donghae milik Hyukjae! Hyukjae milik Donghae! BISEP Donghae milik gue! Protes? 0.0 /Tali kutang Hyukjae melayang/**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoysXBoys, Mpreg! Typo betebaran! (Hey Typo itu bagaikan garam dalam sebuah fanfic hahahaha XD XD) Bahasa gak sesuai EYD, Aneh, Gak Jelas. Siapkan kantong plastik sebelum membaca fanfic abal ini ok! Efek samping bikin mual soalnya XD**

**A/N**

**Gue kecanduan bikin fanfic rated M -.- ini cerita masih nyrempet-nyrempet nyambung sama fanfic gue yang judulnya "Poor Donghae Daddy sekuel" gak yakin yang ini Hot, masih amatiran soalnya XD**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahnnn... Arghhhh... Lebihhh cepathh Sayangg..."

Suara desahan nikmat terdengar dari sebuah kamar utama keluarga Lee. Suara tersebut berasal dari mulut sang kepala keluarga dirumah itu, yah tidak salah lagi, pemilik suara yang terdengar sangat sexy itu adalah -Lee Donghae- suami dari lelaki cantik dan manis bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Lelaki yang mempunyai bisep sangat menggiurkan itu sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang king size miliknya dan sang istri. Bagian bawah tubuh sudah tidak terbungkus apapun. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh tegapnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior besar dan panjang kebanggaannya yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak mengunjungi lubang sempit milik sang istri.

Yah~ Donghae sedang bermastrubasi sekarang. Lelaki kelahiran 15 Oktober itu dengan terpaksa memanja benda kebanggaannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ini semua terjadi gara-gara anaknya -Taemin- yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh sang Istri manisnya untuk tidur bersama sang anak setiap hari. Heeemm~~ sebenarnya memang salahnya juga sih~ kalau saja lelaki ikan itu tidak seenak jidatnya memaksa bercinta dia atas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Dan juga walaupun dirinya itu seorang direktur, tapi otaknya juga terkadang lelet atau mungkin bodoh. Benar! Donghae itu ceroboh, sudah tahu akan bercinta di ruang tamu yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu utama, tapi dengan bodohnya dia lupa untuk mengnci pintu rumah, dan yahh~ hasilnya Taemin yang memiliki sifat evil keturunan Ahjussinya itu menghukum Ayahnya sendiri dengan menjauhkan sang istri seksinya dari dirinya.

"Argghhh... kulum lebih cepathh... Hyukkie~~~" Kedua matanya terpejam. Donghae sedang membayangkan jika sekarang Hyukjae sedang berjongkok tepat didepannya dan mengkulum junior besar panjangnya. Mulut istrinya yang hangat sangat membuatnya merasa melayang kelangit ketujuh. Donghae semakin cepat mengocok juniornya. Ah coba saja ini bukan hanya bayangannya saja, pasti kenikmatan ini beribu-ribu kali lipat.

"Oughhh... Mulutmuhh sungguuh nikmathh sayang~~~ lebihh cepathh..." desahan berat donghae memnuhi kamar yang terbilang besar itu. Siapapun yang mendengar desahannya pasti akan langsung turn on. Desahannya sungguh menggambarkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Hyukkiehh... ahhnn... jangan menggodaku sayanggh... uhhhh.. ouuhhh..." kini diotak mesumnya dia membayangkan jika Hyukjae yang seksi sedang menjilat ujung juniornya, tepat dilubang juniornya.

"Ougghh.. jebalhh Hyukkiiee... kulumhh... nhh.."

"Ahnnn... Hyukkieeh.. sebentar lagihh.. lebih cepathh sayangh... ahnn" Keringat semakin banyak mengucur dipelipisnya. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok juniornya. Sebentar lagi, yah sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluaran cairan yang sudah tersumbat beberapa hari.

"Aghhsss..."

Cairan Donghae keluar sangat banyak. Cairan yang sudah ditampungnya selama beberapa hari itu membasahi tangannya. Sejenak Donghae terdiam menikmati orgasme yang ia dapat dari tangannya. Ah betapa ia ingin mengeluarkan cariannya di dalam lubang hangat sang istri. Kalau sudah begini lelaki tampan itu benar-benar mengutuk sang anak yang dengan seenaknya memonopoli sang istrinya yang sexy.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, sedaritadi sang istri yang menjadi objek masturbasinya tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka. Mata polos lelaki manis itu merekam dengan jelas apa yang tadi dilakukan sang suami. Ah Hyukjae merasa panas melihat Donghae bermasturbasi dengan menyebut namanya dengan sexy. Tidak bisa dibohongi bagian selatan lelaki yang menyukai susu strawberry itu sudah terasa menegang. Hey Hyukjae juga merasa sungguh tersiksa karena beberapa hari ini lubangnya tidak dikunjungi junior besar sang suami. Ah benar-benar pasangan pervert -,-"

"Donghae aku akan memberi kejutan kepadamu. Tunggu sebentar lagi yeobo~~" ucap Hyukjae dalam hati, tak lupa seringaian tercipta dibibir kissablenya.

Detik berikutnya Hyukjae sudah terlihat menanggalkan pakaiannya. Yah, lelaki manis itu sekarang sudah naked, tak ada sehelai benang 'pun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Ah sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mengunci kamarnya, hey dia tidak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang kembali. Walaupun sekarang sang bocah manisnya sedang tidak ada dirumah, iya~ Taemin sedang pergi sekarang, tadi Sandeul dan sang Mommy -Lee Sungmin- datang kerumah menjemput Taemin untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Maka dari itu Hyukjae yang sudah haus akan kehangatan sang suami menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berolahraga(?) semaksimal mungkin, bila perlu tidak ada kata berhenti guna mengganti hasrat yang tertahan selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sang suami, ia menggigit jari tangan kanannya, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi sangat-sangat menggugah selera. Ah siapapun yang melihatnya pasti dengan kecepatan maksimal akan langsung menyerang lelaki manis itu. Errr~~ tubuh mulusnya benar-benar menggoda, apalagi dengan tambahan aksesoris(?) junior mungilnya yang sekarang sudah menegak sempurna.

Bertanya bagaimana keadaan sang kepala keluarga yang mempunyai bisep seksi itu? Heem Lee Donghae sekarang terlihat masih kelihatan lemas akibat permainan solonya. Napasnya masih ter-engah-engah sepertinya dia masih menyelami kenikmatan orgasmenya sampai tidak menyadari kalau sang istri seksinya sekarang sudah berdiri seduktif tepat didepannya.

Hyukjae semakin horny melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan didepannya, dimana sang suami hanya memakai kaos oblong putih yang sudah basah akibat keringatnya itu yang mengakibatkan dada bidangnya terlihat sangat jelas dan jangan lupakan bagian bawah Donghae yang sudah tidak terbungkus apapun semakin meningkatkan gairah Hyukjae, pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa, junior yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak berkunjung dilubang sempitnya terlihat masih menegang walaupun baru saja orgasme. Ah lelaki manis itu merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai suami yang sangat hebat itu.

Brukkkkk~~~

"Bagaimana rasanya bermain solo Hae~? Apakah sama nikmatnya dengan bermain denganku eumhh?" Hyukjae dengan sengaja mendorong Donghae sehingga sekarang posisi mereka adalah Hyukjae berada diatas tubuh atletis Donghae.

Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Donghae atas perbuatan sang istri? Ah lelaki yang tampan itu sungguh terkejut dengan perbuatan Hyukjae. Melihat sang istri tiba-tiba saja menindihnya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, ah membuat bagian bawah Donghae bangun seketika.

"Kenapa diam dan hanya menatapku begitu Hae~~?" Suaranya diayun semenggoda mungkin, jemari lentiknya kini bermain diarea dada Donghae yang masih terhalang T-Shirt tipis.

Donghae hanya menyeringai menanggapi kelakuan nakal istrinya. "Berniat menggodaku?" Tanya Donghae dibarengi dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas dua bongkahan sintal butt istrinya.

"Heummhh... Apa kau tertarik?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil memberikan winknya pada sang suami. Kini Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan sang suami. Dia mengecup sudut bibir tipis milik Donghae. Ah sepertinya kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar ingin menggoda si Ikan lapar.

"Buka kaosku sayang~ dan kita akan segera bermain, aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau benar-benar nakal kali ini" Ujar Donghae, ah sungguh lelaki childish itu benar-benar merasa panas, nafsunya sudah memenuhi otaknya secara maksimal.

Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya Hyukjae membuka kaos putih yang menepel ditubuh Donghae. Dan detik berikutnya Donghae sudah menubrukkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir kissable milik sang istri. Dan yah terjadilah lumatan-lumatan menggairahkan diantara mereka.

Lidah Donghae dengan lihai memasuki mulut Hyukkjae dan menjelajahi setiap inchi sudut-sudut dimulut Hyukjae. Tangannya tidak ia biarkan menganggur, kedua tangannya itu Donghae gunakan untuk meremas-remas kedua bongkahan butt Hyukjae. Ah! Betapa Donghae dapat merasakan betapa kenyalnya butt milik istrinya itu.

"Eummhhh... Hae~~ remashh lebih kuathhh..." Pinta Hyukjae disela-sela ciuman mereka. Hyukjae tidak pasif, lelaki manis itu berniat menservice suaminya dengan memuaskan tentunya

"Agghhh! Hyukjae kau membuatku gila" Tautan bibir mereka bedua terhenti kala Donghae mengerang hebat karena Hyukjae dengan sengaja menggesekan bagian selatan mereka berdua. Kalau sudah begini Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan, hole pink milik istrinya itu harus segera terpenuhi oleh juniornya yang sudah menggembung dengan sempurna.

Hyukjae seakan tidak peduli dengan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut sang suami. Dia masih saja menggesekan juniornya dengan junior milik sang suami, bukannya melambat, lelaki penyuka strawberry itu malah mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya.

"Hyukkie... berhenti dan euhhmm.. segera ijinkan junior kesayanganmu ini masuk kedalam rumahnya.. eumhhh.. arggh..." Dengan agak susah payahh Donghae mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, bagaimana tidak isrtrinya kali ini benar-benar menggodanya secara maksimal.

"Sebentarhh.. akhh... Hae~ aku masih ingin bermain euhgghh..."

"Cepathhh... Hyukkie~ masukan! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Argghhh.." pinta Donghae. Sungguh lelaki tampan itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sangat menginginkan juniornya masuk kedalam lubang sempit istrinya dan merasakan jepitan nikmat yang biasa disuguhkan lubang sempit merah mudah itu.

"uke on top eumh?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara nakalnya. Tangannya ia alihkan untuk mengelus junior Donghae yang sudah menegang sempurna yang mengakibatkan erangan nikmat dari sang suami.

"Uhhh... iya sayang~ lakukan sesukamuhh~ ohh tanganmu benar-benar nakal.. Argghh.." Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh tangan mulus Hyukjae. Sungguh walau hanya elusan ringan tapi mengingat kondisinya yang sudah turn on maksimal membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Seringaian tercipta dibibir Hyukjae yang sudah membengkak itu. Dia tentu senang melihat suaminya tersiksa oleh perbuatannya. Tangannya semakin intensif mengelus junir yang sudah sangat dia rindukan. Dia sangat merindukan betapa hebatnya junior sang suami ketika menyodok titik terdalamnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat menurut lelaki manis tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya junior Donghae sudah menegang dengan sangat sempurna, Hyukjae segera menyiapkan junior besar itu tepat di depan lubang kenikmatannya. Lelaki manis itu sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Satu tanganya ia gunakan untuk menggengam junior Donghae sedangkan tangan lainnya ia tumpukkan tepat dibagian dada Donghae.

"Urghhhhh..."

"Ahhhhhnn..."

Keduanya mendesah secara bersamaan setelah Hyukjae menurunkan badannya yang berakibat masuknya junior besar milik Donghae. Hyukjae langsung merasakan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan oleh junior suaminya, titik terdalamnya langsung merasakan tumbukan junior besar dan panjang milik Donghae, rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat. Sedangkan lelaki yang dibawah Hyukjae langsung merasakan bagaimana juniornya dijepit oleh lubang sempit istrinya. Pertanyaan mengapa lubang itu selalu sempit selalu muncul ketika Donghae memasuki sang istri. Sungguh, dia benar-benar heran dengan lubang Hyukjae, lubang itu selalu sempit padahal sudah ratusan kali dia memasukinya. Apalagi saat ini, lubang itu sudah beberapa hari tidak dimasukinya dan kadar kesempitan lubang ketat berwarna merah muda itu semakin bertambah. Oh betapa beruntungnya seorang Lee Donghae.

"uhhh! Bergerak lebih cepat sayanghh..." Pinta Donghae, kedua tangannya ia letakan dipinggang Hyukjae guna membantu istrinya agar lebih cepat menggenjot juniornya.

"uhh.. ohh.. Hae... ini nikhhmathh akhh.."

"yahh.. seperti itu sayanghhh... yah lebih cepatthhh..."

Satu tangan Donghae meramat ke belakang kepala Hyukjae, mendorongnya agar mendekat padanya, dan detik berikutnya lelaki tampan itu melumat bibir kissable milik sang istri yang membuat sang istri seksinya harus menahan desahannya.

Hyukjae walaupun sedikit terisksa karena tidak bisa bebas mengeluarkan desahanya tetapi masih terus menaik turunkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lelaki kelahiran 4 April itu sungguh merasakan kenikamatan dari tumbukan junior Dongahae, dan juga jangan lupakan bonus lumatan yang diberikan oleh sang suami mesumnya itu.

"Uhhh... Haee~ arghh cumhh.. eumhh" ucap Hyukjae sedikit kesusahan karena Donghae masih melumat bibirnya.

Donghae yang tahu kalau istrinya akan sampai pada puncaknya segera menugaskan tangannya untuk memanja junior mungil milik istrinya. Dan juga tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas butt kenyal milik Hyukjae. H betapa Hyukjae mendapatkan service yang berlibat ganda.

"Lebihhh cepathh sayangghh... aku juga ingin cumh.."

Hyukjae semakin menaikan intensitas genjotannya. Sungguh dia ingin segera keluar, dan juga lelaki manis itu ingin segera menrasakan semburan hangat sperma dari sang suami. Ya dia merindukan rasa nikmat saat sperma Donghae keluar didalam lubangnya, rasanya sperma itu masuk kedalam rahimnya, hangat dan nikmat.

"Ouhh.. hae ahh.. aku sudah tidak tahan... anhh.."

Donghae juga ikut menggerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya secara berlawan dengan gerakan Hyukjae, yang mengakibatkan junior Donghae menancap dan mengenai titik kenikmatan Hyukjae lebih dalam lagi.

"Bersama sayanghh.. ohuhh lubangmu sungguh nikmatth.." tangan Donghae semakin cepat mengocok junior milik Hyukjae.

"Ahnn.. haehh cumhh..."

"Aku jugaa sayanghhh.. ouh sungguh nikmathhh..."

Sepasang suami istri itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya, Sperma Hyukjae mengotori tangan Donghae, sedangkan sang suami mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam lubang Hyukjae, yang mana mengakibatkan Hyukjae merasa hangat dalam perutnya.

"Thanks sayang~ kau sangat hebat kali ini" ucap Donghae sembari menatap lembut wajah sang istri yang terlihat kelelahan namun masih menampilkan aura seksi.

"Kau juga Hae~" Hyukjae sepenuhnya menumpukan tubuhnya diats tubuh Donghae, wajahnya ia sembunyikan pada ceruk leher sang suami. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang ditawarkan tubuh atletis suaminya.

Donghae seperti menyadari ada yang kurang, ah! Tanda. Oh betapa bodohnya ikan mesum yang satu ini. Dia bahkan lupa untuk memberi jejak pada tubuh indah istrinya. "Sayang, sepertinya ada yang kurang" ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Donghae, jaraknya sangat dekat, bahkan Hyukjae dapat merasakan deru napas Donghae. "Apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Imut! Oh Donghae merasa tegang lagi melihat ekspresi imut istrinya.

"Aku belum membuat jejak pada tubuh mulusmu" jawab Donghae sambil bersiap mencium tengkuk Hyukjae

Ting

Tong

/njir! suara belnya purba banget—"/

Belum Donghae melancarkan aksinya tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. 'Oh tidak! Pasti iu Taemin' pikir Hyukjae. Lelaki manis itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae yang mengakibatkan desisan kesal dari Donghae.

"Wae?!" ucap Donghae agak sedikit kesal.

"Itu pasti Taemin, aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Kau cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan kamar ini" Hyukjae segera bangkit dari atas tubuh sang suami, dan dalam hitungan detik dia sudah memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi, pakaian yang berada didepan pintu kamar. Detik berikutnya kaki jenjang hyukjae usdah melangkah meninggalkan kamar utama dirumah minimalis itu, tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang masih berada diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Bocah sialan! Bahkan aku belum memasuki ronde kedua" gerutu Donghae.

"Awas saja! Aku akan mengirimmu kepanti asuhan bocah" Donghae segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap agak nanar pada juniornya "sial! Bahkan dia masih menegang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaaaa~~ akhirnya NC kedua buat gue. Gimana Hot? Atau biasa aja? -_- kayanya sih biasa aja sorry kalau kata-katanya banyak yang diulang sama bahasanya absurd, NO EDITING, gue masih amatiran. Eh iya gue miris weh liat FFn sekarang FF HaeHyuk bener-bener udah melangka banget ya? Paling sebulan paling banter ada 4biji FF HaeHyuk. Woy author kece pada kemana ouh? Ayolah pada comeback~ FF HaeHyuk udah kaya makanan 4sehat 5sempurna bagi gue /pundung.**

**Masih butuh kritik dan saran. Ayo REVIEW ^^**

**Salam HaeHyuk Shipper**


End file.
